Together Again
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: They achieved many things in life: They save the world and have a big family, but now their time has come, Naruto Uzumaki died of old age on April 9, his wife Hinata Hyuga soon followed dying on April 16. But this is not the end for them, for Death is but the next great adventure. (Naruto reincarnated as Rias) (Hinata reincarnated as Issei)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an Idea that I have in mind after reading a reincarnation fanfic "Reborn as Issei" by Ifonzo and "A Pervert Reborn" by AsterIsk22, Now this going to be like those story but with my own little twist as you can see from the summary. So enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1: New Life**

Rias Gremory, the youngest child and only daughter of Venelana and Zeoticus Gremory, little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer one of the Four Great Satans, and she also happens to be the heiress of House Gremory. She's an odd girl and rather different to the other heiresses of devil families, instead of poise, grace, and calmness, Rias is more loud, bold, energetic, hyperactive, tomboy, and more hot-tempered, and a little dense, these traits leads to a surprising tactics in her teen years on her very first Rating Game, though it's more of a friendly game than an official one, instead of sitting back and letting her subordinates do the dirty work she leads the charge against her opponents catching them by surprise, beating them swiftly, and earning a decisive victory. What surprises everyone is that Rias used some strange magic that allows her to make copies of her self that can attack her opponents, a useful magic, because with it she can easily outnumber and overwhelm any peerages including those with complete members.

Many are impressed and admired her recklessness and bold personality, one notable person is Riser Phenex who not only fancies her but desired her to an obsession. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for Rias, Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex had agreed that the two are to be wed, to make the alliances strong. But Rias is having none of it, she don't want to be wed to a person that she barely knew, and she also brings up reasons such as Riser being a womanizer, and the fact that he only want Rias to be a part of his harem, which is pretty much true.

While talking about their betrothal Rias stood up and yelled that she will never marry a perv like Riser and challenged him to a duel, if Rias wins she's off the marriage agreement and free to marry who she wants, if Riser wins then the two are to be wed immediately and become an obedient wife. Her parents and brother sigh at her brash and reckless decision but are interested in the outcome of this, Riser's parent, brothers and sister are interested too in the result, and Riser of course gleefully accepts as this is a perfect way to dominate her and show the superiority of the House of Phenex.

In the battle arena where the fighters preparing and the audience watching the fight, Riser will soon learn that Rias is not an easy conquest; when the fight commence Rias charges forward delivering powerful attacks and blows with her fist and feet, she wasn't even using magic, and even proved to be a difficult opponent for Riser, for every time that he struck her with a powerful attack she just get up and keeps on fighting, eventually Riser fell flat on the floor defeat with Rias stands high and victorious.

Many cheered for her win and earned her many admirers, many girls look up to her as an idol, an encouragement for girls who don't want to marry boys they don't love, one such girl is Rias' friend Sona Sitri who got out from her wedding agreement by beating her betroth in chess and declares that she will only wed the man who beats her in chess, many tried but failed since Sona is simply too good in chess.

Now this brings us to the present: Rias and Sona and their respective peerages attend Kuoh Academy where they became very popular, Sona became the president of the Student Council and peerages are members of it, while Rias became the president of the long inactive club the Occult Research, using it as a front for dealing with stray devils. While Sona and her club is well known for being strict, Rias and her club members are popular for being extremely attractive, Rias and Akeno are two beautiful and voluptuous girls who earned the name Kuoh's Two Great Onee-Sama, Kiba is known as the Prince of Kuoh, while Koneko became the mascot of the school.

While Rias and Akeno were discussing of today's activity Rias glanced at the academy's entrance and smiles when she saw one boy. Issei Hyoudou, the Shy Boy of Kuoh, a friendly, kind, gentle, timid, a little girlish, and polite boy not to mention that he's very shy, especially to her. She don't know why but there is something in the back of her head that keeps on pushing her to talk and date Issei, there are even images of her and Issei being wed together, she don't really understand but could this be that she likes him?

Issei is popular in his own way, his good personality made him a few friends in Kuoh such as Koneko were the two would often share sweets together and watch at the clouds, but he became more popular after the fight with the Pervy Duo, Matsuda accused him of taking Koneko away from them, which sounds very absurd and it's even more ridiculous when Motohama accused him of using the young girl to worm his way into Rias' heart, when they tried to attack him Issei easily counter and then defeat them in just seven seconds, he is very graceful of his moves and his palm strikes are swift, which shows that for a shy boy he's a good fighter, the two perverts didn't stand a chance. Needless to say that he made more friends after the encounter, he and Koneko became good friends, becoming Kiba's training partner, and Murayama, Katase and the rest of the Kendo Club would often asks him to train with them. What Issei doesn't know however is that Koneko and Kiba are also keeping a close eye on him since he is unaware that he have a Sacred Gear inside of him.

What is well known about Issei though is his attraction to Rias, now most boys in Kuoh are attracted to the Occult Research club president, this one however is rather humorous, every time that Rias is near him Issei would blushes bright red, and when the two get very close enough Issei would faint on the spot and Rias being a little dense panicked and overreacts by shouting out that Issei needs a doctor and carries him bridal style. Some people think that he's faking it, but Koneko and Kiba assured that he really does faints, wishing that he gains more courage and trains himself in not fainting in the presence of Rias Gremory.

Akeno giggles since Rias sees him as a odd and funny boy, oblivious to the fact that Issei have a major crush on the redhead, she find it cute and Rias and Issei would make a cute couple, a boisterous girl and a bashful boy. The raven haired girl wondered when is Rias going to realized of Issei's attraction for her, only time will tell.

Once they get to their building which they used as headquarters for their activities the two were greeted by Koneko, her face is neutral as ever but her eyes shows a slight urgency. "Hey Koneko! So how's Issei?"

"A fallen angel..." The young cat girl said. At this the two became tensed. "She asks Issei for a date and manipulates him into accepting it..."

"What!" Rias half shout, she don't know why is she getting annoyed at this, but she focuses on the matter. "What does a fallen angel planning to do with him?"

"Don't know, probably try to recruit him." Koneko said in a monotone voice,though they can tell that there is a hint of concern, since they don't trust fallen angels.

"Watch her closely Koneko..." The cat girl nod, but before she could go Rias spoke up. "And I want to see what she's planning so I'll come with you."

Akeno find this amusing, does Rias reciprocates Issei's feelings for her but didn't realizes it? Guess she'll have to find out and follow the two after she send her report of the fallen angel's presence in their area to the Underworld.

 **Few hours later**

The three devils watched Issei and this fallen angel who call herself Yuma for the whole day, nothing seems out of ordinary the two are just dating, eating and going to the movies. But the three knew that this Yuma is manipulating Issei into do her bidding, they can sense it. Koneko explained before that Issei initially refused at first but changed his mind when Yuma used her tricks.

More walking, more talking, they eventually reached the park which just happens to be deserted save for the Rias, Akeno and Koneko. It was this moment that will change Issei forever, when Yuma tells him of one request: "Will you die for me?"

Rias cursed herself for not bringing Kiba along since his speed could help greatly in this situation, Akeno was almost finished with a lighting spell but it was too late, Issei got impaled in the stomach with a spear of light.

"NO!" The Gremory Heiress charged forward, jumping high and go down with an ax kick on the fallen angel.

Yuma heard the devil and dodged just in time, the devil's ax kick leaved a crater on the ground, she sigh a relief and stares at her attacker. "Hold on..." She realizes who she was. "You're Rias Gremory... This is perfect! Two birds with one stone." But before she could make another spear, she barely enough time to block a lightning attack, she saw two more who are now ready to attack. Seeing that there are three of them now, she have no hope of winning this so she made a hasty retreat.

Once the enemy is gone, they turn their attention back to Issei and Rias. "Issei! Issei! Are you alright?" Rias is cradling him as he slowly dying.

He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful crimson hair and her blue eyes. "R-Rias? Y-You save... Me." Issei started t lose conscious, but a little happy that Rias, the person he develop feelings for is right besides him as he departs.

Rias became desperate to save him, using every healing magic that she know. "I'm sorry Rias... His wound is too fatal... He's not going to make it..." Akeno grimly said, she glance at Koneko who clenched her fist tightly angered that an innocent boy will be gone soon.

The red head thinks for a bit and quickly come up with one solution. "I guess I have no choice but to do this."

Akeno was surprise by her King's decision. "You're going to add him to our peerage?"

"Yes. It's the only way." With that Rias Gremory is about to turn the human boy into her servant. "Issei Hyoudou, you're not going to die today..."

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: Okay, so there you have, did you like it? Any flaws? Any mistakes? Any suggestions? Review or PM me.**

 **And I also wanted to ask you all this: would you like me to add another character from Naruto in this story? Or do you like it just the two of them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something Familiar**

Issei was walking through a forest and have no clue where he is, he come across three boys that he doesn't knew, they straight up bully him forcing him to bow down to his knees, until another boy appeared, bright spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, and have this cute looking whisker marks on his cheeks. He came to his defense and attacked the boys, but sadly it's three against one and the bullies beaten him and then left. He would've come to help the poor boy until someone grabbed and pulled him away. Then darkness surrounds him.

He opened his eyes, looked up and saw that he was being cradled by a girl with crimson red hair and blue eyes, he instantly knew that this is Rias Gremory, it was then he remembered that he was dating and got stabbed in the stomach by a girl named Yuma. "R-Rias? Y-You saved... Me..." He said as his vision slowly blurs, he blinks once and strangely in Rias place is the same blonde boy with whisker marks, blinking again and it was Rias, she and the boy have the same blue eyes, is there a connection he wonder?

He shot up from his bed and looks around to see that he is in his room. That was a very strange dream, it felt so real, why did that girl Yuma stabbed him, though he blushes a bit when Rias is there cradling him, but a thought came to him: Just who is that boy?

"Issei." His mother said just outside his room. "It's morning, time for you to get up and eat breakfast."

"Yes mother, I'll be down after I get dressed."He get up and begin his morning routine: take a shower, brush his teeth, put on his school uniform, and went down were his parent are eating breakfast, butter toast and fried egg cooked with mother's love. He dines and chat with them trying not to think about the dream he had.

After finishing eating his breakfast, he grabbed his bag and wave his parents goodbye. On the streets he walks. there he meets his little white haired friend. "Good-morning Koneko." He said as the two goes to school together. Once they got to the gates they were greeted by two Kendo Club members. "Hi Katase, hi Murayama, had a great morning?"

"Yep, thanks for asking." Katase greeted back.

"We like to ask if you can come to the dojo before lunch, we've got some new members and we like to see how fast can they dodge you." Murayama Said as they walked inside the main building. "So you're free?"

Issei gave her a smile and an answer. "Sure, happy to help." he then suddenly felt that someone is watching him, looking around until he saw them, the Pervy Duo Matsuda and Motohama watching him with jealousy in their eyes from behind a pillar.

The three girls saw them as well. "Don't worry Issei, they're just jealous of the fact that you have lots of decent friends." Katase said.

"Yeah, they don't want to get beaten again by you." Murayama added, their compliments make Issei blush. "And with me, Katase and Koneko near you they would think twice before doing anything stupid."

"Look! It's Rias!" Squeeled one girl.

Everyone's attention turned to one direction, walking through the halls to get to her classroom is the famous Rias Gremory. Girls and boys wave and say hello to the redheaded beauty, Rias responded by waving back and giving a big goofy grin. "Don't faint now Issei." Katase whispered to his ears as the three girls take one step back behind him, Issei stood rooted on the spot.

Rias eventually stops and looks at the brown haired boy, giving a curious look and wondering why he is red. She grins and said to him. "Hi Issei! How's your morning?"

"Ri-Ri-Ri-Ria-" Issei just stuttered as Rias stood closer and put her hand on his forehead.

"You're hot Issei, I think you should go to the nurse's office."

"I-I-I-f-f-fi-fi..." At this point Issei mind went black and fell back, he was quickly caught by Rias.

"ISSEI! What's wrong! Doctor! We need a doctor!" Rias panicked as she shake Issei's shoulders.

Many onlookers merely watches with amusement, Issei fainting when being too close or touched by Rias is a common occurence. Girls find this cute, some think that it might even look cuter if Rias is a boy and Issei a girl, some boys find this infuriating since Issei is getting a lot of contact with Rias, the Pervy Duo are enraged and still believed that Issei is faking it, the two girls from Kendo club just sigh and smiles, same ol Issei, and Koneko's still eating her sweets.

Rias then picked him up bridal style and runs for the nurse's office with astonishing speed, leaving most girls giggling and most boys fuming.

 **After school**

The whole day went without any further incident, Issei helped out with the Kendo Club, attending classes, does his homework before going home. Instead of walking down to his house Issei went to the town park, he stood near the fountain. He don't know why but there is something about the dream that keeps bothering him, is he missing something?

"Well would you look at that, a stray..."

Alarmed he whip around and see a man wearing a grey trench coat and grey fedora. "What do you want?" Issei cautiously said.

"Isn't it obvious? You're going die, just like the rest of the strays." The man conjures a spear made out of light.

Issei just stared with shock when he saw the weapon, exactly like the one Yuma used in his dream, though it might not be a dream after all, and thinking about what happened to him in the dream he quickly ran away, a little surprise that he's running with immense speed, look's like he'll be able to get away from him. As he looks back the man is not following him, that when he heard a flapping of wings were he looks up and saw that the man can fly.

The winged man landed in front of Issei and jabs his spear at him. Issei was manage to avoid all of the man's attacks, after fifeteen missed strikes the man appeared amused. "Impressive, you dodge all of it..." With a big flap of his wings he send a gale that Issei couldn't avoid and send crashing to a tree, the man then speared the boy with his light weapon. "But not good enough."

Issei let out a loud scream, the pain is unbearable, more intense than the one Yuma used. "Hurt doesn't it, light weapons are always poisonous to devils like you." The man sneered.

The young boy didn't understand what he meant by that, "devil", light weapons", that doesn't make any sense, he's not a devil. His vision became blurry, he view slipping into darkness, and the last thing he saw is the man getting punch, hard, and hears a familiar voice. "Don't you ever touch him again!"

* * *

Darkness is all around him, like what happened after the incident with Yuma. He opened his eyes and was in a new place, he felt like he knew this place, like he been here before, he was in some sort of village and there's a young man in a casual kimono next to him, what is interesting about is that his eyes appears to be blind, the way he looks around at the people indicates that he can see clearly.

The man led him around the place, holding his hand, looking at stores and restaurants, they stop at one were he looks a the products in display behind a window. Issei isn't looking at the dresses, but rather looking at his own reflection, instead of a young brown hair boy, in its place is a young girl with a short dark blue hair and strange white eyes that is similar to the man next to him. He doesn't understand what's going on, is this some sort of memory? Or a dream? It got to be, a very strange dream.

At the corner of his eye he turn and saw the him again, the blond spike hair boy with whisker marks in is face, he's just standing there looking alone, people all around are whispering and muttering, pointing and glaring at the boy like he's some sort of criminal. Issei doesn't understand what's going on, what did the boy do to earn such contempt from the crowd. He would've come to the blond boy but the man pulled him away saying. "Lady Hinata, do not involve yourself with him. That boy Naruto is nothing but trouble."

Hinata? Naruto? Such nice names, Issei doesn't know a thing about them though, but yet it feel so familiar.

Issei unusual dream came to an end when he awakens, look up to ceiling wondering if the man with wings is part of the dream too. Just what's going on with him? It got to be something he ate to get such weird dream. He sat up and yawns as he about to take bath, but stops when he notices something, he is completely naked under the covers, blushing slightly he didn't remember taking his clothes off, now that he thinks about it, he doesn't remember going to bed at all.

Then he notice something, looking back to his pillow there is an arm belonging to a person covered in blanket, his hand nervously shaking to reach for it, he pulled it away and his face turn bright red upon seeing someone who he very knew, a very naked Rias Gremory is sleeping in his bed in a goofy sleeping position, her limbs spread out, her mouth is open and snoring loudly. "Ri-Ri-Ri-Rias?"

Her mouth close then open to let out a loud yawn, right hand went to rub her sleepy eyes then opens them were she met his gaze, she grins wide and greets him. "Good morning Issei! Sleep well last night?"

At that point Issei couldn't handle it and faints.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: And done. Thanks for the feedback. So regarding their memories, it's going to be bits and pieces for now.**

 **So there are some few suggestion from the reviews, and I want to know if you're all okay with just the Naruto and Hinata, or want more to add more characters to be reborn:**

 **Sasuke Uchiha reborn as:**

 **1\. Vali Lucifer (just a simple note, if you guys going to choose this, Sakura will be reborn as Asia Argento)**

 **2\. Kiba Yuuto**

 **3\. Akeno Himejima**

 **4\. Sona Sitri**

 **Azazel will be the reincarnation of Kakashi, or Jiraiya?**

 **Sona Sitri reincarnation of Shikamaru Nara or Itachi Uchiha? (Quick note, if Itachi is chosen, Kisame Hoshigaki will be reborn as Saji)**

 **And just a yes or no for this one**

 **Kurama as Yasaka**

 **I originally plan just the two of them, but after reading the reviews, I think it can be fun to include them, you guys can make changes in the story with your ideas and decisions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: No Longer Human**

Rias opened her eyes and saw what appears to be a classroom, judging by the number of children sitting behind tables, she stood in front of the class and face them, they're all laughing at her for some reason, perhaps she done something funny? She felt she had been in this place, but is not sure. Then she shouted at them.

"Just you wait, someday, I'll become a Hokage!"

Hokage? What the heck is Hokage? Some kind of leader? The laugh went louder and she notice a wild boy with red fang marks on his cheeks shouts back. "You? A Hokage? Just give it up, Naruto! There's no such thing's a weak Hokage!"

Naruto? Her name is Rias, not this kid named Naruto. Before she could delve deeper and find out more about this place, darkness grab hold of her.

She now woke in the real world and looks round the room, she recalls what happened last night, her new teammate Issei Hyoudou got attacked by a fallen angel, the injury was severe but they manage to seal up the wound, though the damage done by the light weapon may harm his mind, and the best way to heal that kind of damage is to sleep with him naked, according to Akeno that is.

And so there she is, naked on the bed with Issei who's laying next to her. He moves a bit and yawn, he opened his eyes and that he saw her, he quickly sat up and gape at her, his face turning red. "Yo-Yo-You're really h-here!"

Rias sheepishly scratch the back of her head, grinning because this is becoming awkward. "Eh, yeah, so, sleep well last night?"

Issei just faints, flopping back on the bed, Rias is unaware that he faints a second time. "Not again! Issei! Are you okay? Speak to me!" She got on top of him and shakes his shoulders, trying to wake him up.

Rias didn't notice however is that the door opened and Issei's Mother called out to her son. "Issei, it's seven, you might be late for-" She stops when she saw Rias on top of her son, both are naked, giving the wrong impression.

Rias laugh nervously as they look at each other. "Good morning Ms. Hyoudou."

"-school..." Issei's mother finished as she closes the door slowly. Rias can hear that she's running down the stairs and began yelling at Mr. Hyoudou.

"Will you please calm down! You'll disturbed the neighbors, and why are you even yelling?" Mr. Hyoudou shouted.

"I'm telling you! There's a girl! She's real! and she's on our son's bed!"

Rias nervously laughs again, looking at Issei and listening to his parents. "This is a funny way to start a morning."

Issei woke and faint at least five times until he finally learned to control himself, though it's easy to see that he's always red every time he looks at Rias. The Gremory Heiress had to use her power to manipulate the mind and memory of her new pawn's parent, making them believe that she and Issei aren't doing anything sexual.

After they left the house Rias told Issei that she'll tell him what he needs to know once they're in school, Issei looks down on the grounds, blushing brightly as they walk closely together. When they went through the gates of Kuoh Academy, they got the attention of many of the student who are present, their reactions varies.

"No way! Why are they together?"

"It's not fair! That should be me!"

"Damn you Hyoudou!"

The reaction of half of the boys are predictable, for weeks, many of them have been asking Rias for a date or be their girlfriend, but she turns down each and every one of them, and yet she chooses Issei Hyoudou, the most shyest boy in school. Many of the girls on the other hand had a different reaction.

"Did he finally ask her out?"

"Sure looks like it."

"We're so proud of you Issei." Said Katase and Murayama, beaming at the two.

Issei looks down, slightly flustered by all the attention that he's getting. "You're okay?" Rias asks when she saw his face turning red, Issei's answer is a quick nod. Once they're inside the main building Rias saw Sona on the second floor and went to her, telling Issei. "We'll have to split for now, don't worry Issei, I'll send someone to fetch you."

"O-Of course." With that he's off to his classroom, but out of nowhere, Matsuda and Motohama came charging at him, intending to punch Issei, shouting "How dare you take Rias away!", but their attacks failed when Issei gracefully dodged them and delivered palm strike to their chest, sending them flying and falling to the floor, Issei bow then runs to his class, many of the girls clap their hands and cheers Issei for putting the Perverted Duo in their place.

After the first class, Issei's classmates began chatting about things, mostly about the relationship about Issei and Rias. Issei just sits there, uncomfortable by all of his classmate's gaze. He was then joined by Aika, Katase and Murayama. "So Issei, did you and Rias had a great night?" Aika slyly said, making him blush bright red at what she meant, everyone in the room went silent, wanting to hear his answer.

"Aika! Don't ask such embarrassing questions." Katase berated, she's blushing too. "But I was wondering, Issei, did you two really..."

Issei face still red, he then told them. "W-We didn't d-do it, b-but we did sleep t-together..." He didn't know if it is a smart thing to told them that.

The whole class is filled with sounds of chatter, commenting about what Issei said. Aika's grin became wider. "Of course, it's still too early, but that doesn't stop you two from 'practicing'." Katase and Murayama's faces went red in imagining the two making love in the bed.

Issei was saved from further embarrassment when the Prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuto, entered the classroom, girls swoon and sigh at the sight of him, while many of the boys glare with jealousy that he is getting such attention from the girls, he was greeted by many girls, some were asking him out for a date, Kiba politely decline as he went to Issei. "Good day Issei, Ms. Rias sent me."

"Oh, okay, lead the way." Issei stood up and follows the blond haired boy.

The girls began an excited chatters at the sight. "And so the beautiful Princess send her handsome Knight to fetch the shy young lad from the bakery..." Said one girl.

Then another one added. "While journeying back, the Knight slowly fell in love with the boy..."

"And the two sat together under a tree, then the Knight declare his forbidden attraction to the young lad, until he can't help himself but..."

"W-What are they talking about?" Issei asks, having no clue what they meant.

Kiba knew about what type of story that they're fantasizing, his eye twitch and he felt like he's about to hurl as he pulled Issei by the sleeve and through the door. "Don't mind them, Issei, just don't mind them."

They walk along the corridor, through the hall, and out the door, and now they've reach the Occult Research Club, upon entering he was greeted by Akeno and Koneko, soon Rias emerges from the bathroom, fully dressed and smiling at him. "Okay, I know you got tons of questions in mind, so, ask away." Rias said as she prepares to listen.

Issei decides which topics to asks, then he remembers his strange dreams, the one with Yuma and man in suit. "D-Did it happen? Did I got stabbed by Yuma?"

The room just became serious when he asks that, Rias frowned at this and Akeno explained. "It did, that wasn't some figment of your imagination, the girl Yuma, really did exist."

"B-But how, no one seemed to remember her, her number in my cell phone didn't even exist?"

Rias then tell him another info that could piece the puzzle in his mind. "We can erase and alter memories, I did the same thing to your parents after we..." She blush a bit, then quickly. "It's very easy for them to cover their tracks, in fact, it's best that we all keep it that way."

"But why? Just who are they? Why do they have to keep it a secret?" He feeling rather nervous now, did he stumble on some kind of conspiracy?

"Well, you see, the girl Yuma and the man who attacked you are fallen angels..." Kiba said.

"F-F-Fallen a-angels?" Issei stuttered out.

"Yeah, angels and devils exist too, and everyone in this are devils, including you." Akeno said which shocks him further.

"M-Me! A d-d-devil?" Issei couldn't stand much longer as the shock is too much.

"Sorry, but I have to do it, you were almost dying, so I have no choice but to... Issei, are you okay? Issei? ISSEI!" Rias rushes over to Issei who can't handle it and faints. "Not again!"

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: There you go, chapter 3.**

 **So I count all the votes and here is what the majority have chosen.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: Akeno Himajima**

 **Itachi Uchiha: Sona Sitri (Kisame is now Saji)**

 **Azazel : Jiraiya**

 **Yasaka as Kurama :Yes**

 **Now some people have point out that the reincarnation in Azazel and Yasaka could be complicated due to the fact that they live a very long life, so I come up with an idea for this:**

 **Azazel create a portal that could go the other dimensions, there was an accident and a part of him was sucked to the other side, were it merges with baby Jiraiya, so when Jiraiya died that small piece along with the memories of Jiraiya went back to Azazel, making him a little more perverted but more knowledge of the other world.**

 **Now for Yasaka**

 **Hagoromo Otsutsuki used his powers to create the nine Bijuu, but the last one is complicated as much of Kurama's chakra leaks out, somehow it reaches Yasaka, when Naruto died Kurama is split, the first half went to Yasaka while the other went with Naruto, everyone is unaware that Rias have a Bijuu in her.**

 **Now I forgot to added this last chapter, "if Vali or Akeno is picked, Asia Argento will become the reincarnation of Sakura Haruno" since you guys chose Akeno, Sakura is now Asia, because of this Asia was not excommunicated from the church and will become an angel in the future.**

 **Another review shows up and I think this is interesting, Rock Lee as Sairaorg Bael? Do you guys like this?**

 **I have another idea and I like to know if you guys like it, Shikamaru Nara as Dulio Gesualdo.**

 **So that's pretty much all I want to say, leave your answer or suggestions on the review or PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Nun's Arrival**

She was being picked on by three girls, she was almost crying because they keep teasing her about her forehead, suddenly, someone threw flowers right in their mouths, she looks at the person who threw the flowers and saw that it was a pretty girl with long blond hair, the three bullies almost choked and spits out the flowers, they shouted at the the thrower until the blond haired girl explained that the flower that she threw are poisonous, fearing for their lives the three girls ran away to the teacher. The blond hair girls laugh and explains to her that only the roots of wolfs bane have poison. "I'm Ino, what's your name?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura..." Something's not right, why is she telling this Ino girl that her name is Sakura? That's not her name, her name is Asia Argento.

She woke up and greeted with the sight of a ceiling of a taxi. "Sleep well, Miss?" Asked the driver.

Asia sits straight and looks out the winder, admiring the view, they have arrived in the town of Kuoh. "Yes, still sleepy though."

"So tell me, what is a young nun from Vatican City doing here in Japan, particularly this town?" Ask the driver.

She was silent for a while, until she answers. "I was sent to participate in some sermons and masses, but you might call me crazy when I tell you that I was also tasked with faith healing, exorcism and demon hunting."

The driver seemed a little surprised as he looks at her through the mirror. "And you're going to do that all by yourself?" He saw her nod. "Heh, you people are crazy over these things, probably crazy as the Shinto priests here."

"And what about you? Do you believe those things?"

"Nah, I had no religion, and I'm fine with that." The driver looks at her again and see that she's fine with that. "Though I got to admit, there is something going on in that town, something unnatural, heard some disappearances, I escorted a priest this one time, I don't know why my memory is hazy that day, but I could've sworn that I saw him talking to some winged people inside the church when I put down the bags. I'm not sure if it's a dream or I'm seeing things."

"Well I think you're over worked."

"Yeah, take a vacation a few weeks later, and I was fine after that." He keep on driving, nearing the destination. "So you're going to be fine in here?"

"Yeah, the arch bishop said that my strength should be enough." She strong-willed, but she's also happens to be very strong, she may looks like a young frail girl but she can pack a punch, her fist is capable of destroying walls and leaving craters, a testament to that when she gave a harsh lesson to a devil who tried to manipulate and kidnap her, she believe his name is Diodora? She's not sure.

She sank back at her seat as she waits her ride to end, after a while the taxi stopped, they exited the vehicle and the driver take out Asia's luggage out from the back. "Church is just right on top of that hill, a few steps. You want help with this miss?" he pointed to her bag.

"It's alright, I can manage from here." He gave the driver some money, taking the bag and makes her way.

Climbing a few steps until she reaches the church, there she saw three people talking to each other, one them notices her. "Ah, you must be Asia Argento, welcome to our church." The priest said. "It is an honor to have you here, sister Asia, come inside, you must be tired from your trip."

"It's good to be here too." The priest gave her a tour around the church, telling the time of masses and sermons, schedule of visits to the hospitals, orphanage and home for the elderly, and lastly, perform faith healing. The priest also warn her about an abandoned church nearby, saying that it was haunted, and she's thinking in investigate the place later on.

After settling in one of the rooms, Asia went out and explore the city, first place she visits is the park and saw some children playing at the playground, her pace slowed as she watches them, the sight of them keeps reminding Asia of her strange dreams: Like the one with that Ino girl, then her thought drifted to other dreams, some were she's inside some classroom with different people, and those frequent one is that she's in some kind of team, with a handsome boy named Sasuke Uchiha, an annoying one named Naruto Uzumaki, and the teacher who is always covering his lower face named Kakashi.

She was deep in her thoughts that she didn't look up front and collided with someone, stumbling a bit. "Oh, sorry about that." She glaces and saw that the boy accidentally drop his paper bag which Asia can smell cinnamon.

"It's alright, no harm done." Said the boy politely, his voice is rather feminine, though he flinch slightly when he saw the young nun's Rosario. He picked up his bag filled with cinnamon buns and asks her. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm new here, my name is Asia Argento by the way, I came all the way from the Vatican."

"Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you miss." He smiled. "So are you fine on your own? Wondering around the town?"

"Yes, I can manage on my own, plus I got a map, so I know where I'm going." She showed him the map, showing parks and malls, and even Kuoh Academy.

"Oh, okay, well I need to get going, my friends are waiting." He bow a little and walk away.

Asia waves goodbye at Issei who waves back and smiles, once he's out of sight she is thinking of something about that boy, why is she having this feeling that she knew the boy since childhood? When she first saw him first she suddenly got a mental image of a girl with raven hair and white eyes that made it look like she's blind, she shake that thought from her head, she must be imagining things, maybe she'll forget about it by continuing her walk throughout the town.

Her stroll lasted till it was night time and she just explore almost half of town, she still haven't visited Kuoh Academy and she didn't have time to investigate that abandoned church. Since it's late she hurried back to the church, she made some shortcut by going through alleyways, until one were she stops and sees a man standing there.

"Fancy seeing you here, sister Asia." said a man, he as white hair and red eyes, with a disturbing smile on his face.

Asia stares at him with alarm until it took a second to recognize him. "You're Freed Sellzen! The nut-job priest who got excommunicated for killing many innocent people." The insane priest who murdered people who are either family or friends to individuals who make deals with devils, people who have nothing to do with with the deeds of their sinful family member.

"Well, that makes introduction easier. Now please come with me quietly, or else there be trouble." He unholster his gun but didn't point it at the nun. "But don't worry, you're free to go once we're done extracting the Sacred Gear from you." He smiled maniacally.

Though the derange smile is gone immediately, when Freed got punched hard by Asia causing the stray priest to collide with the wall, he was unconscious, Asia is looking down on him while holding his gun, instead of using it she just threw it on the ground and stomp on it, smashing the gun into little bits. She looks at him with a threatening glare then leaves.

In just a few hours of being in this town, she already made an enemy, this guy may deserve the death penalty but she is no killer, she'll have to leave that job to the police or any other enemies that this nut-job have.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: So here you have it, Asia arriving at Kuoh, just to be sure Asia will not become a devil in this fanfic.**

 **Okay so the vote for Rock Lee as Sairoarg is 2 yes and 0 no. Shikamaru as Dulio have 1 yes and 0 no. I just wanted to know what your thoughts on these two.**


End file.
